Love, Death, Revenge
by CalebsGirl
Summary: Jeff Hardy is murdered in his home.Leaving behind his family,friends,and beloved girlfriend.After a year he come back to get his revenge to those who ruined his life.Igot the idea for this story after Iwatched the crow.This is my frist fic.PleaseR
1. L,D,R Ch1

Love, Death, Revenge: Chapter One

I woke up to the sound of the radio go off, the song by crossfade " So Far Away" was playing I opened my eyes to see Kristine sit up in bed. As she yawned I grabbed her hand pulling her over to me and held her close. "Don't go," I said. "Jeff," she sighed pulling away and got out of bed. "You know I can't beside your leaving in a few hours anyway," she said as pulled out the clothes she was going to wear that day. I sat up against the wall. "You're right." She smiled and walked towards me giving me a kiss. "I love you." I love you too," she replied and went to the bathroom to take her shower.

I got up out of bed and headed to the living room. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Starting to watch cartoons. Scooby Doo was on, my favorite cartoon.

After a half-hour, I heard Kristine walk into the kitchen. I walked over and stood in the doorway watching her make a bagel and put peanut butter on it. She nearly jumped to the ceiling when she turned around to see me. "Jeff dammit don't that you scared the shit out of me." I chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry." I pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "I better get going before I'm late." "Yeah," I said looking at the clock, it was 4:30am. "So I'll see you in a week." "Yeah," I sighed and kissed her again. "I love you," she said grabbing her keys and purse. "I love you." "Tell Matt and Amy I said hi." "I will." I smiled and watch her walk out the door.

I walked into the hallway and stopped at the first room. I turned on the light, looking into the room. It was Kristine's sewing room. I looked at the wedding dress that Kristine just finished making. I closed my eyes imaging it on her. I couldn't wait 'til our wedding, which was in a few months. I turned off the light and went back to bed. I laid in bed waiting to hear Kristine's voice on the radio, for her show to start. Once it did, I smiled and went back to sleep.

I woke up again after hearing Kristine laughing at a joke a caller told her. I looked at the time, it was 9: 30. My flight was at 10: 45. "Oh shit," I yell. Matt was gonna kill me if I'm late again, I've been building a habit of that lately. I hurried out of bed and got my clothes out that I was going to wear, thank god my suitcase was already pack. I got in the shower taking a quick one. Kristine would be home in a half-hour and if I weren't gone by then she'd yell at me to get my ass in gear.

After I got out of the shower. Again I look at the clock, it was 9: 40. I quickly got dressed and went to get my suitcase. When I heard loud bang in living room. "What the fuck," I said headed to the living room. When I got to the living room. I saw two men in black ski masks with guns in the room. They saw me, "get down, don't move," one yelled pointing the gun at me. I instantly went to the floor. "Take whatever." "Shut up." Both men went to the back of the house into our room. I got up to get to the phone to call Kristine to warn her and call to call for help. One of the two me came out of the room and saw me.


	2. L,D,R Ch2

Love, Death, Revenge: Chapter Two 

"Hey," he yelled pulling out his gun and fired a few shots. I screamed in pain as the bullets hit me in the stomach and lower left side. I fell to the floor bleeding out of control. I held my wounds tying to stop the bleeding. The two men took what the wanted and rushed out of the house.

I tried to get to the phone. But I was in so much pain and so weak I couldn't. I hoped dad who lived nearby heard the shots or Kristine to come home soon.

It felt like forever when the door opened. It was Kristine with a mad look on her face, I guess she saw my car was still in the driveway. "Jeff why haven't…" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. Her face full of shock. She ran to me "oh my god Jeff!" She nealed to me side taking off her shirt to help hold more pressure on my wounds "Kris," I tried to explain what happened but she got on her cell phone and call for help.

Help came within a few minutes. They got me on gurney and rushed to the ambulance. Kristine had to stay to answer some questions from police. " Jeff hold on hun, I'm going to call dad I'll be there soon," yelled Kristine to me. They got my in the ambulance and rushed me to the hospital. I felt so weak like I wasn't going to make it but I was fighting like hell.

Note: I know it's short, sorry. Please R&R Thank you.


	3. L,D,R Ch 3

Love, Death, Revenge: Chapter Three 

"Ok he's late," I said getting steamed. "Matt clam down he'll be here," said Amy. "He would have been here by now, that plane is going to leave in ten minutes. Man I'm getting tired of his damn lateness." "Matt chill…" Amy was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. "That better be Jeff," I look at my phone it was dad. "Hi dad." In the background I heard Kristine ranting and raving about something, she sounded very upset. "Matt something happen to Jeff, he's been shot come to the hospital now." "What," I yelled, Amy looked at me with concern. I hung up the phone. I grabbed her and started heading to the parking lot. "Matt what's wrong." "Jeff's been shot we have to get to the hospital." "What!" We got to the car and rushed to the hospital.

Amy and I ran into the hospital meeting dad and Kristine in the hallway of the ICU. Kristine was sitting in a chair, dad was pacing back and forth. Kristine sat there in her jeans and bra that was covered in blood so were her hands. Dad saw us "dad is Jeff ok how'd this happen?" " A robbery, we haven't heard any news on Jeff yet." I looked over at Amy who was trying to comfort Kristine, who looked as if she were glass she was about to break. "I can't believe this is happening why Jeff why us," Kristine cried.

The doctor came out into the hallway. We all ran to him. "Is he ok can we see him," asked Kristine. The doctor look at the floor then back at us. "I'm sorry we did the best we could but I'm sorry he didn't make it." Dad rushed out of the hall. Amy ran after him. "I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor walk away. Kristine's face was black with shock. Her eyes full of tears. She fell to the floor crying, "why no Jeff no no!" I held her, crying with her. I couldn't believe it , my little brother was gone.


	4. Funeral

Love, Death, Revenge: Chapter Four- The Funeral 

Amy and I met Kristine outside the funeral home. She was sitting on the stairs staring off into space smoking a cigarette. "I thought she quit," whispered Amy in my ear. "I don't blame her I'd smoke too." We walked over to her. "Hey hun how you doing," asked Amy sitting next to her. "How do you think I'm doing I'm putting the love of my life 6 feet under, do you think I'm ok," she snapped and started crying. Amy hugged her trying to calm her down. " Kris, don't cry Jeff would want us not to, to be celebrating his life and move on with our lives," I said. "I can't." "Try." We all got up and walked inside.

A lot of people were here. Most of the people had to stand because the room was small. Amy and I sat between Kris, she look about to lose her sanity. Soon the priest came in. He started to talk about Jeff about his life, his friends and family. The he talked about Kris, how much he loved her. Kristine got up and left the room. I ran after her.

"Kris," I yelled out for her. I found her, she was in the middle of the street. "Kris," I yelled and ran to her picking her up and got her across the street. "Put me down, Matt," she yelled kicking and hitting me in the back. I put her down. "Kris are you crazy what the hell were you doing!" "I want to die" " no Kris no listen to me, Jeff loved you very much but he gone now I know it's hard to believe. He's want you to be happy and move on with your life" "I don't think I can," she cried. "You'll be with him again one day but not today" " What am I going to do now" "We'll get though this together ok, everything will be ok." I gave her a tissue and lead her back inside.


	5. A year later

Love, Death, Death: Chapter Five – A year later 

I watched my family, friends and Kristine for up above. Matt and Amy were on the road contently. Dad just stays home and doses his normal thing. Kristine couldn't stand living alone in our house, she lived in fear. She feared what happened to me to em would happen to her. Also to many memories. So she sold it and moved in with Matt and Amy. But when they were gone, she still lives in fear. Amy had a fit when Kristine bought a gun. Amy let her keep it as long as it was put up. Matt got her a stun gun as well. But she felt safer when Matt put in a house alarm.

I was so pissed off when my case closed. They told Kris that there was enough evidence so they no choose but to close the case. They were still out there on the run. I was so mad, I wanted revenge. They ruined my life, but not just my life, Kristine life as well. "You can," someone said. I turned around to see a guy. "What, who are you?" "You said you wanted revenge you got it." "How." "Those men who killed you have been spying on Kris, they are planning something." "What" "I don't know but you only going to be back for a few days." "Ok." He touched my chest and everything went black.

I opened my eyes. I was in a cold, dark place. I realized I was in my grave. That guy's voice came into my head. "Good luck." I looked around to see how I could get out of here. Soon I thought of those guys coming into the house and hurting Kris. I got so mad it only took me two minutes to get out of my grave.

Kristine wasn't home yet from work. So I sat behind a tree and watched the house waiting for her to get home. Kristine come home around 11:30. I walked over to the window. She went to the living room CD player putting in a CD. It was My Chemical Romance. She tuned up the stereo real loud and went into the hallway. I notice she didn't put on the alarm. So I sneaked in the house. I couldn't have her see me or she'd have a heartattack. So I went to hid in the living room closet. But Kris came out into the living room. Her face went white as her eyes went wide. Her face filled with shock. "J..J..Jeff," she pointed at me and fainted. "Kris!" I yelled and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Kris, Kris honey wake up Kris," I said slapping her cheek trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes. "Man I thought I was losing it I thought I saw Jeff," she said and then looked at me. She screamed and got up and ran to her room. "Kris honey I can explain," I yelled and ran after her. I got to her room, she saw pacing back and forth "This isn't happening Kris you are losing it, it a dream wake up Kris wake up." She started slapping herself. I grabbed her "Stop Kris stop." She looked at me then started screaming again pulling away from me. "Get away from me." She got her stun gun. "Kristine listen to me." "You asshole I hate you, you fake your death didn't you, how could you do that to me." She cried. "Kris I'm dead I'm dead I was murdered I would never fake my death I'm only here for a few days. I'm here to protect you those men who killed me are coming back for you." "What" "Yeah they have been spying on you. I'm here to get my revenge too." She could see I was tell the truth. She put the stun gun down. " I can't believe all this but…" She ran into my arms. "I'm glad you're here." "I know." I kissed her head. " I've missed you." "So have I, where's your gun?" She looked at me surprise. "I saw you buy one." " Oh right in there." She pointed to the closet. "Soon you won't live in fear any longer.' I said pulling her into my arms again.


	6. L,D,R Ch 6

Love, Death, Revenge- Chapter Six 

Kristine came home after running a quick errand. She had Pizza in her hand. " I brought some dinner." " Good I haven't eaten in a year." Kris laughed as she put the pizza on the coffee table.

" You got a call from your brother why are you moving back to California." " Because there is really nothing here for me. I also really want to get my band back together." " I'm sorry." " Sorry for what" " That I made you quit and give up your life there to live with me." " Jeff," she made me look at her " you were worth that risk. I didn't care I wanted to be with you." "That's why I love you," I kissed her. "My little risktaker." " And mine," she kissed me back. She turned on the TV to watch RAW. " Do you mind," she said holding up a light and cigarette. " Go ahead I'm dead it won't affect me." I joked. Kris glared at me. " Don't joke like that, and you aren't going to yell at me and make me quit." "No." "Ok who are you what did you do to Jeff." " What's the point when Amy is going to yell at you anyway." " Oh she can kiss my pale white ass (no offence 2 any1)" "Yeah you need to get a tan," I laughed. She slapped my arm " hey you like my pale white ass." Soon we started wrestling. " That's it," I said and put her over my shoulders and ran to her room. Kris screamed and laughed. (You can figure out what they did lol).

A/N- Sorry I'm made this chap. short but the next part of the story was to be Chapter 6 but I didn't want to do that Ch. 7 will be up within a few days. Sorry about some of the typos in this story I type really fast sometimes. I'll try to fix them ASAP. I'm glad you all enjoy my story.


	7. L,D,R Ch 7

Love, Death, Revenge: Ch.7 

Kristine was dead asleep. Me I couldn't sleep so I jest watched TV. I had this feeling in my gut that something was going to happen. And my feeling was right.

The living room door slammed open and the house alarm went off. Kristine didn't wake up to it. I jumped out of bed and put the covers over Kris. I ran to the closet and grabbed her gun.

I ran to the living room running to the same two men that killed me a year ago. Expect this time they didn't have guns only knives. "I thought we killed him," one said. "I guess we didn't," the other said, He came after me with the knife. But before he came one step I shot him in the chest. I pointed the gun at the other guy. He dropped his knife putting his arms in the air "please don't shot me." Kris I guessed heard all the commotion and came running into the living room. "Jeff what's going on." She saw the two men. We all heard sirens coming near the house. "Give me the gun." I gave her the gun and wen to hide in the back of the house.

When police came the man admitted to killing me and was arrested. They didn't charge Kris to killing the other man because it was self-defense. When they left, I came back out. Kris came to me and hugged me "oh my god Jeff," she started crying. He held her close. That voice came back into my head "well done Jeff it's come to go." I looked at Kris. I wiped her tears and kissed her. "I love you Kris, we'll be together again." " I love you too." She cried. I looked at her on last time and walked out the door.

The End

A/N- I'd like to thank the all reviewer for all his or her review. Thank you I appreciate them. I'm really glad you all enjoyed my story. I've been working on another story. It'd will be up soon I promise.


End file.
